Furever Together
by KagamiPINKAgreste
Summary: Plagg and hiss Kitten Adrien. The two overshadowed, underrated but rhey definitely care for one another. Well. . . Plagg of course down plays it. PROMPTS OPEN!
1. Guards Down

Okay this thought wouldn't leave. It's a one-shot plain and simple. Of course I own NOTHING but my thoughts and crazy Miraculous opinions.

* * *

Feels like time was slowly choking him. Out on this chilly cold October night, looking done below from the Eiffel Tower he just stares empty. Black claws twitching urging to slash and destroy something. Just needing to feel something other than the pain eating away at him.

Lifting his right paw to stare eye level at his Miraculous. An ashamed dejected sigh escaped his lips. A half a minute later with "Plagg Claws In" said Kwami of Destruction floats up close to hiss Kitten. Infuriated acid green eyes locked on to soulless emerald green ones. Just as he opens his mouth, Plagg beats him there with a loud hissing.

"Don't. Just don't Adrien." Plagg has half a mind to scratch his face. Shaking with rage he hasn't felt in centuries. He can't take it anymore, not with seeing THAT look on Adrien's face. Sterner than ever before "I said it before, you force me to repeat myself. YOU. ARE. THE. BEST. CAT. NOIR. I. HAVE. EVER. HAD!" Plagg shouts at him.

A broken smile forces it's why to Adrien's lips. "Plagg, how can I be? I was stupid on more than one occasion-" Plagg hisses louder pulling at his own ears. "Adrien, you're blind NOT stupid. He has never done anything but hurt you!" He still shakes in rage he sits himself on the railing as Adrien rest his own hands on both sides of Plagg looking down at the "normally" aloof Kwami. Adrien scratches his ears, Plagg lightly purrs.

"Thank you Plagg. You're a gluttony guy but the best friend I could ever have." Adrien laughs softly. '_Gabriel you sick excuse. Never seeing my Kitten for whom he is. If not for this kid's good heart you wouldn't be breathing.' _Plagg thinks as he lets Adrien scoop him up off the railing.

Plagg turns in Adrien's hands "Well duh kid, of course I'm the best. Don't diss my camembert." Adrien smiles sweetly at that. Plagg showing his white fangs smiles back. Turning back to the city of lights below, Adrien pulls out a piece of camembert. Plagg sniffs it, gently takes it in hiss paws breaking it in two halves. Sitting back on Adrien's open right palm paws one half to hiss Kitten. "Here Kid, you need something to calm you down too."

Adrien smiles accepting the cheese, lightly nibbles it as Plagg slowly chomps his own. As the sun starts to raise it becomes more apparent. No matter the danger, doubt or plain scare these two face they will take it on purroudly and_** together furever**_.


	2. Candy Is Dandy

_**Author's Note: **In honor of Halloween. . . yes I know it's just October 9th._

* * *

**Review Responses (THANK YOU for taking the time too):**

**Frightening Fears:**

_**Rainbowrockcandy: **_Yeah she is. But at least she's NOT villain-y psycho as Gabriel. Indeed tho Kagami is a survivor. Glad you're interested.

**Better Late Than Never:**

_**Boris Yeltsin: **_Why thank you. I do try. Thank you for the apology. Okay that's fair. You can see clips and episodes on YouTube. Huh it's a revival, won't be as good as it's original.

_**kevinbellemore: **_Okay good. Watch it on YouTube or individually look up the episodes.

_**Queen of Kitty Cats: **_Glad you loved Secret Service Buford. Right on, Phineas wants the best that's his older brother alright. Definitely those two brothers at any age working together are great. It seemed like the right choice at that time. Isabella needed to calm her down. Thank you for the story AND author Favorites.

_**decode9: **_OH MY DAMN CHERRY BLOSSOMS! Glad you agree. Hello Phinbella isn't for everyone. 🌸🌸🌸🌸

* * *

Gabriel's uasul not allowing Adrien out grows worse especially when he has no photo shoots nor other lessons. Fencing was actually cancelled, as a count of Mr. D'Argencourt. He wanted his studants to have a break to enjoy the wacky theme of Halloween.

More than a quarter of his studants were thankful for the rest. Not Adrien and definitely not Kagami. They just finished their phone call. Plagg taunted Adrien between camembert bites. Adrien half smirking to half shushing Plagg on the long 2 hour call.

Kagami informed Adrien, she agreed she wanted to hang out with Nino/Alya and Marinette trick-or-treated or whatever they were doing tonight. Kagami said her uasul "I'll see you tomorrow."

Adrien smiles softly as he hangs up his cell phone telling her the same. They tell each other goodnight. He walks towards his bed, gently lays on his backside against it. Cell phone in hand he's texting Nino. Marinette's not trick-or-treating too busy helping her parents at the bakery.

"Well Kid, it's getting dark. Want to hear some old ghost stories or another duet?"

Adrien side glances his photograph fencing picture on his bedside table. He smiles at Plagg's suggestions. Staring happily at the photo. "Thanks Plagg. I'm fine."

Emerld green eyes still stare at his cell screen, unaware Plagg zipped out through the window tho he called out. "Adrien I'll be back later." Adrien looks up as Plagg goes out the window.

"Okay. Plagg come back quickly." He smiles going back to texting Nino. Nino sent him a picture of him and Alya hugging. Their costumes are different but fits them. Nino is pirate with a drummer's vibe and sticks, as Alya smirks at him rolling her eyes. She's costume similar to April O'Neil just looks like it's a Marinette Original. Alya's jumpsuit is orange with black accents and a microphone.

_'Mari's awesome work as uasul.'_

He thinks texting Nino exactly that. Plagg comes back with a tiny basket in hiss black paws. Hiss Kitten looks up from his cell phone. "Hey Kid, got you something. No I didn't steal anything. Kids see me, one by one gave me some candy."

Plagg explains tossing the bag beside Adrien. Carefully opening the bag to find a nice portion of candy sweetness. "You're welcome Adrien. Now back to my camembert."

Plagg declares before Adrien opens his mouth. Hiss Kitten smiles gently unwrapping a chocolate Kit Kat bar. His smile grows as he bites into it.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
